As The Night Falls
by Nixanne
Summary: Isabella Swan was born in 1901. She's betrothed to someone, until she meets and falls in love with the one of the most eligible and sought after bachelors in Chicago, Edward Anthony Masen. [Read and Review]
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer. Any possible OCs in the future belong to me.**

**Chapter 1**

**1917**

"Miss Isabella, your Mother has sent for me to wake you up." One of the keeps, Delilah tapped me gently. I heard a series of _whooshes_ and sunlight was poured all throughout my room.

"How many times need I tell you that you may call me Bella" I told her as I propped up to my bed, supporting myself with pillows.

"Forgive me Miss Bella." She smiled and got the brush from my vanity table and began to walk towards me. I responded by sitting by the edge of my table, my back facing Delilah.

"So why did she wake me up extra early today? And on a Sunday nonetheless," I asked her.

"She needed to discuss something to you, something about your betrothed I presume." She replied gently as she led the brush to my mass of wavy tresses.

"Not again…" I sighed. My mother Renee and my father, Charlie had been bringing up the topic of my betrothal ever since I turned 16 last month. Although they did talk it out to me that the engagement will be broken off if I find and learn to love someone proper for their high-set standards.

I am betrothed to a very attractive man named Michael Newton. I only saw him for several times, and only stayed for a few minutes during my birthday celebration last month.

"Mister Newton is an attractive man Miss Bella." Delilah simply stated as she began to brain my hair.

"I know Delilah, but you know how attractive men can get so arrogant and cocky and stubborn and conceited and…" I continued to ramble on until Delilah tapped my on the back as smiled at me.

"I don't know Mister Newton much yet Miss Bella, just keep your guard up." Delilah flashed me a knowing glance. "Forgive me Miss Bella but I have to go, your Mother and Father are waiting for you in the dining room." With that she exited.

I stood up, almost getting my feet caught in the blankets, got a robe from the armoire, slipped on my China silk slippers and made my way downstairs, although I tripped and almost fell on the last step.

I am not exactly the graceful type. Although I get pretty decent marks in Dancing and Manners, which involves a lot of moving and requires a lot of grace, quite an achievement actually.

I reached the door and pushed it open. Mother and Father were seated at their respected places in our table. Father in the center, Mother on the right of father, and I, if there are no guests, in the left of Father

"Good morning Mother, Father." I went towards them and gave them a peck on the cheek.

"Bella, your Mother would like to share something. The Newtons are getting more and more anxious to spend time with you now that you are of age."

"Bella…" My Mother, Renee spoke. "would you like to have a get together with Michael? Mrs. Newton had just called and told me that Michael would like to get to know his betrothed better and I think it's a brilliant idea." She spoke with enthusiasm and excitement in her voice.

"Alright Mother." I sighed, knowing that I can't talk my way out of this one.

"Its set then, you are to meet Michael Newton next week." My mother stated with superiority. "Saturday at three o'clock for tea."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I left the table after I ate wordlessly. Thinking about my possible future husband (if I am not able to find someone else that is,)

The Newtons are a very well known family. The own one of the best known jewelry companies around, the Newton Jewelers.

Michael Newton, or Mike as he is fondly called has blonde hair and a baby-like face, the combination is quite adorable if I may say so myself. And his physical appearance has caused disputes among women that some have shown that they are willing to go as far as spreading rumors that Michael has gotten them pregnant.

We, the Swans are a patrician based family, therefore we believe that one must find a proper mate whether there is love involved or not. Seeing that the Newtons are a family just like us, old money, properly raised heir, my mother and father had seen that it is only proper that the two families, the Swans and the Newtons forge a powerful alliance through marriage.

The Newtons happily accepted the proposal of my parents, seeing that we own a very large oil company that has been handed down through many generations.

I made my way through the bedroom as continued to ponder on the positives and the negatives of marrying Mike Newton.

Lets see..

So far I've got the negatives overweighing my positives.

**-0-0-0**

**Positives:**

My father and mother would be happy.

Mike Newton isn't that bad.

I may learn to love him.

A powerful alliance may be formed through our marriage.

**-0-0-0**

**Negatives:**

Mike Newton may not be the man you see in public.

Looks can be deceiving.

He might not be that kind on me.

I may not learn to love him.

Marrying him will cause disputes among women.

I might become one of the most targeted people for assassination attempts.

I may need to secretly carry a gun under my dress (just in case women try to kill me for marrying the man of their fantasies.)

I may miss out on my real chance to fall in love.

Mike Newton may not be attracted to me, at all.

**-0-0-0-**

I shivered at the thought of women actually trying to kill me.

Would they actually go that far?

I sat on the bed, trembling as I reached for the bell by my bedside to call for Delilah, my confidant.

She's the only one who understands me here.

She also came from a powerful family like us. But she became a keep because she broke off her engagement because she didn't like her fiancée. She was immediately disowned and all her inheritance went to her little spoiled sister who accepted it with open arms.

I wish I could be like Delilah.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Someone knocks into my room.

"Who is it?" I called out.

"It's Delilah, Miss Bella, you called for me?" She asked.

"Yes. Please come in." I answered her.

"Anything you need, Miss?" She asked with a smile on her face, her hazel eyes filled with sincerity.

"Not really, I might ask Angela to come here, you know, tell her about Michael…" My voice trailed off.

"You can tell her. Because I can tell for sure that she won't murder you if she finds out. Not like Jessica Stanley. I swear that woman would do anything to have Michael." Delilah amusedly explained.

"I know. Too bad she goes in the same school as us. That's all we ever here. 'Oh I wish Michael would…' she just never stops…" I sighed and watched Delilah as she pulled up her long straight back hair back into a bun.

"Just lay down on the Michael engagement first until both sides have decided to publicize it."

"Speaking of publicizing it…" I started. "I don't know what would happen to me if that would happen."

"Tush!" Delilah waved her hand off. "No need to worry Miss Bella!"

"But the women, the killing women, the jealous killing women, the jealous women who would kill me, the women who are jealous because I will marry Mike who will kill me." I whined exasperatedly. I saw Delilah gave me a glance with amused eyes stating 'that was very un-lady like of you, Miss Bella'.

"Nonsense Miss Bella."

"I'm going to die, Delilah. I'm too young to die. I haven't even gone to France yet. I haven't even finished tracing my family line back to the Mayflower. I haven't even finished my schooling yet." I began to mumble.

"Don't make such a big fuss out of this Miss Bella. You still have time to find your one true love. I want you to go out there and make the best of it, got it?" She held my hand encouragingly.

"Oh alright, help me pick out an afternoon dress will you? I'm going to have tea and maybe you can come with." I answered while making my way towards the bathroom.

"Are you going back to your school in Chicago tomorrow Miss Bella?" Delilah asked me before I could close the bathroom door.

"Yes. Please start packing the clothes I have to bring so I can leave them in the car, and hopefully leave here in Evanston after dinner. Also please tell the Winston to pick up Angela in the estate, I already asked Heidi to call her earlier, she should be prepared by now." I stated simply as closed the door gently.

As I took my bath, I thought what would happen in the span of a year.

I was to marry Michael in a year, when I turn 17.

They were giving me a year to find someone I'd want to be with rather than Michael Newton who will also meet up my parents' standards.

I fear I might not be able to find one. I am not all that attractive.

I have wavy brown hair. Chocolate brown eyes and pale skin. I had inherited my pale-ness from my mother, Renee who is part albino.

I was also extremely clumsy, tripping in my dress most of the time.

I took one final dip in the tub and then went up, wiped and wrapped myself with a towel and went out.

The clothes I was going to wear was already laid out in my bed, Delilah standing beside the bed to wait for me so she can assist me.

Delilah picked up the clothes and I went behind the China silk screen by the fireplace in my room.

My outfit today was a purple and black combination dress that goes a good two to three inches below my knee. It had long sleeves that were tied to my wrist, a neckline revealing the top of a large part of my upper body but it had a simple black fit bodice shirt matching my dress to cover my chest part. It had 3 layers one going longer than the other that started from a ribbon with a rose under the bust area.

When I finally finished dressing up, I sat in the vanity drawer so Delilah can do my hair.

"What hairstyle shall we have today?" Delilah asked me as she began to twist my hair.

"Do you need to ask?" I smiled at her from the mirror.

"I thought so too." She said as she began to place pins to keep the style in place.

It was a French twist with a lock of curl remaining on both sides to frame my face.

Then she clasped the simple pearl choker in to my neck and placed the matching pearl earrings into my ear.

"Next, you can wear these shoes." Delilah picked up high-heeled shoes that I only wore once or twice.

"No! I am not wearing the monstrosity!" I screeched.

"But Miss Bella…"

"No! That thing can kill!"

"Then what are you going to wear?"

"My black flat shoes." I triumphantly smiled.

"How about this hat?" She said pointing to the oversized hat in my hat dresser.

"Absolutely not! I refuse to wear that, that clown hat!" I exclaimed.

"What hat are you going to wear then?" She asked me innocently.

"This." I picked up an asymmetrical hat with a feather on the side and placed it upon my head.

There was a knock on my door.

"Miss Swan, Miss Weber is here." A maid shouted.

"Alright, tell her I am coming downstairs in a moment."

"Well Delilah…wish me luck." I sighed while making my way to the door.

"As always Miss Bella." She said as I closed the door.

**-0-0-0**

"Divine as always, Bella." Angela exclaimed as I entered the ladies salon.

"Delilah does a perfect job of fixing me up for these things, don't you think?" I grinned at Angela.

"I know, so what was the news about." Angela asked gently as a maid came in the drop us some tea and biscuits.

"Do you promise not to over react or spit the tea into my face, although you may spit the tea back once you hear it." I said grimly.

"Alright, what is it?" She asked me excitedly.

I looked up and then prepared myself.

"I'm engaged."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Engaged?" Angela asked again, her face in disbelief.

I nodded.

"Since when?"

"Since I was born. I was betrothed actually. My parents didn't start talking about the issue, not until I turned 16." I explained.

"To who?" She asked, I could practically see the curiosity in her eyes.

"Michael," I paused, looked at her to see her reaction, but all I saw was anticipation. "Newton."

Her jaw dropped.

"Him? Bella, you know how many women would kill…" Her voice trailed off.

"I know."

"Any other way to get out of this?" She asked and her face now completely serious.

"If I could find someone I'd love who can meet up with the standards of my parents, yes. If not, I'll get married to him."

"Oh God Bella."

"I know Ang, I just don't know what to do…" I told her.

"You'll find someone Bells, don't worry." She rubbed my back.

"Are you staying for dinner?" I asked her, changing the topic at the same time. "So we can go to Chicago together later? After dinner."

"Yeah, I even brought my luggage just in case. "

"Go with me to the plaza tomorrow early morning? Since we have no classes until one o'clock in the afternoon tomorrow. My mother is letting me check the antique shop for a desk. You know, to add furnishings here before the Newtons come…" I asked Angela.

"Sure Bella! I'd love to. I need to check in something at the plaza myself." She suggested.

"Okay, that's done with. I've been hearing rumors about a new transfer from De La Salle Institute. One of the several all boys school back there in Chicago." I told Angela.

"Where'd you hear?" Angela queried.

"Who else?" I grinned.

"Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory." We both said at the same time.

A maid entered the salon to tell us that dinner was served and that my parents were waiting for us in the dining room.

We both made our way there to find my parents chatting, their food still untouched.

"Good evening, Bella and Miss Weber." My father acknowledged.

"Please, Mister Swan, call me Angela." Angela insisted.

"All right, if you say so, Angela." It was my mother who spoke up this time.

My father motioned for us to sit; I sat in my usual place as Angela took the seat right beside me.

He began to cut off his steak, which signified the start of dinner.

"So, Angela, I guess Bella told you about her betrothal to Michael?" My mother brought up my betrothal, again.

"Yes, Madam Swan. Don't you think Bella should be given...more time?" Angela asked my mother sincerely.

"Hmmm." My mother seemed to contemplate on the idea.

"Well, since the whole idea was just brought up a month ago, I think it would only be fair to Bella if six to twelve months extra were given to her." Angela, my life saver elaborated.

My father nodded into the idea and inside I was grinning like a mad woman.

"Well, I suppose you have a point there Angela." My father pointed out.

Angela just smiled and looked down.

"We'll talk with the Newton's about this, proposal and we will let you know what will happen." My mother spoke up.

"Thank you, mother, father, Angela." I said as I blushed crimson.

"Anything Bella." My mother replied graciously.

A few more small talk and we were already done. I already kissed my mother and father goodbye as I told them I'm going to leave tonight on my way to my boarding school in Chicago.

"Take care Bella, and don't forget to visit the antique shop." My mother reminded me.

"Yes mother, I won't." I assured her.

The driver opened the door for us so that Angela and I could board.

"Are all the bags in here?" I asked Winston, the driver.

"Yes Miss Swan, all your bags and Miss Weber's." He replied. "And if you need nothing more, we will be leaving?" He added.

"Yes, lets." I told him as we exited our estate's circular driveway.

Angela smiled at me.

"I know Ang, thank you. That really helped." I hugged her as tight as I can.

"Please, Bella it was nothing really. I know you'd do the same for me."

"Yeah I would." I told her.

"Well, we just hope that everything would turn out fine. I suggest we take a nap on our way to Chicago."

And we did.


	5. Chapter 5

**De La Salle Institute. Not mine. **

**Chapter 5**

"Miss Bella, Miss Weber. We have just arrived." Winston gently tapped my hand. I opened my eyes to indeed find the great mahogany doors of the Chicago Greek Institute, and the surrounding buildings to be the Boarding Houses.

"Do you need help with the luggage?" He continued.

I smiled graciously.

"No need, I'm pretty sure Angela and I can handle it." I said as we got off the car

"Of course. Take care Miss Bella, Miss Weber." With that I closed the door and he sped away.

"Well, it's not that late. Its only nine in the evening. It was nice of my parents to start dinner early." I stated.

"Yeah. I know. Now I suggest we head in our room? Get some rest so we can wake up early?" Angela recommended.

"A splendid idea Ang." I replied as we both made our way to our shared boarding room.

We did what we always did when we arrived here, put our clothes to the dresser, and prepare the materials needed for tomorrow.

Write reminders and plans needed to be done for the next day, change into out nightwear, wash our faces and then comb our hair.

"I wish this whole betrothal thing was just a nightmare." I sighed.

"Nah. You just need to find the right one for you." Angela, being the understanding best friend, comforted me.

"I doubt I'll be able to find the right one." I was being pessimistic again.

"Oh you will Bella. Fate would allow you."

"I hope so too."

"I know so..." She smiled me a knowing smile.

I finished brushing my hair and placed my brush in our shared vanity table.

"Good night Bells." She said.

"Night Ang." And with that I turned off the lights.

I dreamt of me going to the altar, but I didn't see Mike. All I saw was a blur on my supposed-to-be groom. As I went nearer he was becoming clearer but before I could get a clearer view everything vanished.

"Hey Bella, wake up. We need to go somewhere today." Angela was tapping me and she was already fully dressed in our school uniform, her green tie now impeccably tied into perfection.

"What time is it?" I asked her.

"It's eight in the morning. But I thought it would be better if we left early. We still have to eat breakfast." She told me.

"Ah, yes breakfast. Exactly!" I told her enthusiastically.

She just gave me a quizzical look.

"Where did that come from?" I asked out loud and when the statement came out of my mouth, she just laughed at me and then I turned beet red.

"I'll be waiting here, go take a bath." She motioned towards the door to the bathroom of our room.

"Give me thirty minutes." I said as I grabbed a set of our school uniform, a black skirt that is about knee level, a white silk blouse, a blazer matching the color of our skirt that bears our School logo, a green tie to signify that we come from the House of Aristotle and knee length socks. It was to be paired by black shoes.

The engagement still can't get off my mind.

Mrs. Isabella Marie Swan-Newton.

Oh my God.

I can begin to imagine my life if I do get married to him.

Women gawking at him.

Women glaring at me.

A life where photographers would cover anything that happens to me or to my family.

A life without privacy.

I drained the water from the tub, wiped myself with the towel and dressed myself with the uniform. I went out of the bathroom and Angela was at the desk scribbling something into a notebook.

"See? I got the list of what to do today." She stood up and went over to me to show what she's accomplished.

I smiled at her and went towards the vanity table and combed my hair and then clipping it at both sides.

"What subjects to we have for today?" I asked her, and then she rushed back to the desk to check our schedule.

"Lets see, we have Mathematics, Science, History, Language and then Dancing." She told me. As I rushed off to our bookshelf to get the required materials, but not before I almost tripped but managed to break the fall by supporting myself to the wall.

"That was close." I said to no one in particular. I placed all books and notebooks needed in my bag and headed for the door, when Angela saw this, she got her own bag and headed towards the door.

"Lets go, eat breakfast." She told me.

We went to the dining hall of our House. A few students were there chattering while the others, I presumed were asleep.

We came to a table as other students from our House gave us a nod of recognition.

I am currently residing in the House of Aristotle.

Our school, the Chicago Greek Institute divides its students into Houses with regards to the score they get from the Entrance Examination.

The highest scorers stay in our house, The House of Aristotle, to be signified with green ties.

The average stays in The House of Plato, who wears blue ties.

The low scorers stay in The House of Socrates, who are seen bearing red ties.

Although we are divided, no discrimination is made although the Aristotle students are given usually the most complicated work.

Angela is the only one from the same city as me who stays in Aristotle with me, and for that I am thankful.

"So Bella, you think you won't be able to fall in Dancing today?" Angela asked me with amused eyes, obviously trying to put humor into the day.

"We don't know although the last time, Tyler Crowley from Socrates almost got traumatized because of me." I said, giggling.

"I know. I swear if you keep up with this rate Madam Francis may have to transfer you to another set of class." She reminded me.

"I know. Unless a miracle partner comes here then I guess onto another Dancing class I go. I swear, I'll recite the French alphabet forward and backward and I'm still not graceful." I sighed.

"Your Language grade makes up for it." She pointed out.

"I know, I know." I said, finishing my orange juice. "Lets go? The earlier the better."

"Yeah."

We walked all the way to the antique shop which was quite near the school.

The bell of the store rang.

"Oh what can I get you ladies?" The kind shopkeeper asked.

"We were here to look for desks." I said simply, Angela took off to check some bookcases.

"Well, this is our latest, all the way from the twelfth century in England." The shopkeeper pointed me to a newly restored shiny mahogany desk.

"I see, it's really beautiful. I'll give you my mother's contact details. Please call to her and tell her that Bella Swan found the desk." I said going to the counter as I scribbled my house number and address in Evanston.

"Angela?" I called out.

"Yeah?" She said from the books section.

"Found anything?" I asked her.

"Oh yeah, I'm getting this one." She showed me an antique book stopper.

"Wow. C'mon lets pay for it." I told her as we went towards the counter.

I observed around while the transaction is being made and was snapped out when Angela tapped me saying she was ready to go.

"Alright then, let's head to the book shop." I told her.

"Yeah, I need to get a new pen and some notebooks" She told me.

"Alright." I said as we walked towards the book store near our school.

The book store was a fairly big place with everything sorted out.

I asked Angela to get two extra pens for me while I go got the notebooks.

I already got two, one for me and one for Angela, and then I proceeded to the book section, items in hand.

I leaned down to observe the book I saw in the bottom of the shelf but when I picked up the book and was about to stand up, my head collided with a very strong hand and it made me stumble back, fall and drop everything I was holding, my bag came loose and flew.

"Oof, I'm so sorry." I started, my face going beet red. The same hand that made me fall was now right in front of my face.

"Hold on to my hand and I'll help you up, Miss." A deep male voice said.

I look up to see the owner or the voice, and apparently the hand.

I slowly placed my hand in his, while my eyes were totally lost in his emerald ones.

"I apologize, it was actually my fault." The boy said, grinning while placing another hand in his unusual auburn, copper-like hair.

"It's okay. I should have been more careful." I told him, my face turning red as I kneeled back down to pick up the fallen items and he kneeled too, to help me.

"I see you're going in the Chicago Greek Institute." He pointed out as he eyed my uniform.

"Yes. How about you?" I asked him.

"I just transferred. I'm new." He gave me a lopsided grin. "By any chance do you know the House of Aristotle? He asked me.

"Oh, of course." I told him, while my face continued to fall into a deeper shade of red. "My friend and I currently reside in that House. You have an acquaintance there? I presume."

"Oh no, I really don't know my way around here. You see when the Greek sent me the letter saying that they accepted me for late enrollment, they said I was to reside in the House of Aristotle." He explained.

"Oh, I see, well I guess I can show you around. And point to you the rooms and buildings. I'll point to you where your room is too, if you want." I asked shyly, as I stood up.

"Sure. Why not. I can always ask if I could trade schedules so mine would match with yours and your friend's." He told me as he gave me the notebook and my bag that he'd picked up.

"Oh." I smiled shyly as my face fell into another shade of red.

"By the way, I'm Edward Masen." He said, extending his hand to me. Edward Masen, I think I may have heard that name.

"I'm Isabella Sw--" I corrected myself "Bella Swan. It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance Mister Masen." I told him, shaking his hand while resting the notebooks in my chest and preventing it to fall by holding it with my other hand.

"So, I'll see you by the school entrance at around eleven?" He eyed me.

"Yes, of course, then I can give you a tour. Then we'll see if my schedule matches with yours. Usually ten to fifteen _Aristotelians _are in our classes. But it seems like this year, only eleven are in the class, so I'm pretty sure we have the same schedule."

"Alright then, see you, Miss Swan. Don't forget our date at eleven." He smiled at me before he turned his back and went to pay for his items.

I walked up shakily to Angela.

"What's wrong?" She asked me as she observed me.

"Well, there was this guy who bumped into me, who happens to be a new transfer from another school who happens to be in the same House as us. And well I told him I'm gonna show him around." I said this at a very fast nonstop rate. I saw Edward exit the shop and I relaxed.

"Who? Surely he must've introduced himself to you?" She said, as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yeah, he said his name was Edward Masen. I think I've heard that name somewhere before?" I told her as I began to recall where I've heard the name.

"He's in every gossip circle there is. He's declared as one of Chicago's top and eligible bachelors" Angela stated simply.

I started to turn redder than ever. "No way."

She smiled at me slyly. "Way. Now lets go pay for these things and put them back in our room. You have someone to show around."

"Angela! Come on. The man must probably be engaged already. Now let's go pay." I dragged her to the counter.

I gave her my share of the pay and got the bag that contained my materials.

We went back to our House and added the necessary materials into my bag, including a copy of our schedule.

Angela insisted that I go alone since she has to talk to Madam Deveux, our French teacher regarding the French Club, since she is the president of the said organization.

By the time I reached there, it was already eleven and Edward was already dressed in his uniform, a white polo shirt, black blazer and pants, a green tie and black leather shoes. A rather big bag was resting by his foot, a stack of paper in between his fingers. When he saw me, he picked up the bag and started to walk towards me.

I smiled at him, and to my surprise he smiled back. When he reached beside me, he did the thing I least thing I expected.

He held my hand, intertwining his fingers to mine.

"I believe we have a tour to go to." He smiled as every word escaped his mouth, his emerald eyes sparkling.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"_**I believe we have a tour to go to." He smiled as every word escaped his mouth, his emerald eyes sparkling.**_

Okay, it's either this Shakespeare knows he's dazzling me and is doing it on purpose or he's just born that way and he doesn't know that.

I can feel the blood rushing into my cheeks; he chuckled as he saw me blush. "S-so where'd you want to go first?" I asked him as we began to walk at no particular direction at all.

"Hmm. I think you should point me out to my place in the dormitories so I can drop off my bag. This is quite heavy." The lifted his bag a bit more so I can see, his fingers covered up with a stack of paper.

"Oh, let me get those." I told him as I got the papers from in between his fingers and placed it in my free hand. "And our House is this way." I pointed to a building familiar to me whose roofs are green.

"Then let's head there shall we." It was more of a statement than a question as he steered me to the direction I pointed.

"So why did you transfer here, Mister Masen?" I asked him.

"Edward." He corrected. "My father is officially Mister Masen." He informed.

"Oh I see. So, I see that it only fair that you call me Bella." I told him.

"Alright Bella." He smiled as we passed the gate of our lot.

"Well, here we are." I said as we walked into the familiar lawn. "What room are you staying?" I asked.

"Its in one of those papers, I brought them all out so that I wouldn't have to rummage in my bag."

"Oh I see." I pulled my hand out of his to scan the papers. Out of my peripheral vision, I swear I could've seen him frown.

We continued to walk towards the building. I pushed the giant mahogany doors with brass plaques written Aristotle in each door.

"Okay so all students of the same level stay in one wing and in one floor. We tenth graders stay on the fourth floor on the east wing. Ninth to Twelfth graders stay on the same floor. Then First to Fourth stays on the second floor and then Fifth to Eighth stays on the third floor." I explained, and then when he nodded at me, I continued. "The first floor is the lounge, dining area and whatever name you can think off to where we _Aristotelians _meet." I explained.

I saw him nod as he took all the information I said.

"Maybe my stay here won't be so bad after all."

"Maybe. Just watch out for Jessica Stanley of Plato and Lauren Mallory of Socrates." I whispered to him and he chuckled.

"Uh huh. Now let's go up to drop yours bags then I'll show you around the campus." I said. 'You're staying with Ben Cheney. He's okay. He's not the bothering type either." He smiled at me and I smiled back.

I always seem to find myself smiling whenever he gives that grin of his. It makes butterflies suddenly appear in my stomach. I mean I see him grin and ta-da. My stomach becomes a fluttering place for butterflies.

"I'll have to keep that in mind." He chuckled.

We walked in silence as we reached the carpeted hallways of the east wing of the fourth floor. We stopped into a door with the golden brass plaque that says 445.

"I suppose you have the key." I asked him and he got something from his pocket and handed it to me.

I opened the door and stepped in. "See I told you, Ben's a neat guy. You'll get along with him just fine."

He placed down his bag by the vacant bed and then got books from the desk.

"The letter said school books and such are going to be provided by them. They said it was to be in my room. I figured it was mine since it looked new." He smirked.

"Wait let me check your schedule and compare it with mine." I said as I took out my own copy of the schedule.

As I looked back and forth between the two schedules my smile began to grow wider and wider.

"What's wrong?" His nose was scrunched up as if thinking hard.

"We have the same schedule except for Sports because females don't get Sports but get Manners and the males get Sports but don't get Manners. And three blanks since you don't have your electives yet"

He was beaming.

"Okay so today we have… Mathematics, Science, History, Language and then Dancing" I told him as I glanced at both sets of schedules.

"Alright." He got the books, a notebook and a pen and placed them in his messenger bag.

He held my hand again as we made our way downstairs and out the building.

"By the way, I haven't asked what electives you've got." He turned to face me.

"Oh me? French, Medieval Literature and Intensive Biology, why?" I asked him curiously.

"Well. Could you sign me up for them too?" He asked me sheepishly.

"Are you sure. I mean there are a lot of electives out there you might like better than what I'm taking. Don't you like sports?"

"Well. I do. Don't you?"

"No." I grimaced. "I am locomotively challenged."

He looked at me curiously.

"It means I can't do anything without falling on my face, tripping or both." I grimaced. "This cancels out all the kinesthetics, unless I want to be in a hospital in a timely basis."

He laughed at my comment.

"But still. Sign me up for the electives you have."

"You'll have to stick with it. Till the end of this year." I explained to him.

"So?"

"So which means? You have to choose carefully! Hello? Till the end of the year? There's no turning back?"

"I did choose carefully! That's why I asked you!!"

"Edward…once you get these electives you won't be able to change. Not till next year." I explained to him.

"I know that Bella. You told me that three times in a row now." He answered back. "Besides I like the electives you're taking." He gave me a grin. I blushed

"French, Intensive Biology and Medieval Literature?" I looked at him quizzically.

"I plan to be a doctor someday so the Intensive Biology would help. French would be a good language to study on and Medieval Literature is interesting." He smiled at me triumphantly.

'You're very stubborn, Edward Anthony Masen." I said, defeated.

"So are you Isabella Marie Swan." I shot back at me.

I stuck my tongue out of him like a little eight year old and he just laughed.

"Bella…are you going to show me around or just stick your tongue out at me for the rest of the day?" He inquired, obviously amused.

I blushed again. "Erm…no?"

"Good guess." He laughed at me.

"Off to class then? Or do you want to sign up first? We just have to get the electives slip in the house adviser's office."

"Sign up, I guess. So we wouldn't have to go back again later."

"Alright then." I said as I began to pull his hand on the way to our house adviser, Miss Kinsley.

"So Edward, why did you transfer here?" I asked him casually. Actually no, I tried to ask him casually.

"My father, he wanted me to study here instead. 'Edward, my son, staying in an all-male school won't help you get introduced into the society' that's what he told me."

"Oh. You're not betrothed?" I tried to make the question as if it was no big deal.

"No. My parents…they didn't believe in forced marriage. They wanted me to marry someone who I really love." He explained.

"Oh." How lucky was he?

"How about you, Isabella?" He asked the question back at me.

"Bella. And we're here." I said, quickly changing the topic as I knocked on Ms. Kinsley's door.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7  
**

"Ms. Swan." Miss Kinsley acknowledged me. "And you must be Edward Masen?" She looked at Edward.

"Yes ma'am." He answered.

"Well what brings you here?" Our adviser asked us with concern.

"Well, you see..." Edward mumbled.

"Edward is here because…" I said at the same time as Edward.

A looked at him with shock and apology. I can feel me blushing again. He just smiled at me.

"Well, Miss Kinsley, I told Bella I wanted to sign up for my electives now." He grinned.

"Exactly." I mumbled.

"Well, all right, come right in, Miss Swan, Mister Masen." She gestured for us to come in.

I stepped into familiar office of the House adviser. The same dark oak desk facing the door, with a chair right behind it greeted us. The same beige curtains lined the windows that provided a magnificent view of the school grounds. The same bookshelves all lined up into the walls, filled with different books, Sciences, Mathematics, Literature, Penmanship, History and more.

Miss Kinsley went to her drawers and began to look for the electives slip.

"Are you so sure that you want to take those three electives?" I whispered to Edward.

"Yes." Was his only reply.

"Really sure?"

"Really."

"There's no turning back…"

"That's the fourth time now."

"I can't believe you!!"

"Miss Swan, Mister Masen…" Miss Kinsley called out. We both made our way towards her. "Here it is," she handed Edward forms. "Give it to me at the end of the day."

"Yes, Miss Kinsley."

"Is that all?" She asked.

"Yes. Thank you." Edward answered. He looked at me and nodded.

"Thank you Miss Kinsley." I called out.

"That's why I'm here." I can her laughter in her voice.

We finally exited the building and went towards the main building.

"Well. What do we have now?" Edward asked.

"Mathematics." I answered automatically. I had the schedule imprinted on my mind.

"Lead the way?" He offered.

"Alright." I answered back.

Angela better have saved us a seat.

I half ran and half dragged him all the way to the Mathematics wing. And I, being the locomotive challenged human being that I am, tripped. Or rather, almost tripped.

Edward caught me.

"Sorry." I blushed. "I told you I was accident prone."

"Good thing I took that warning quite seriously." Edward chuckled.

"Yes. Good thing you did." I managed to mutter.

I went back to half running and half dragging Edward while grumbling on the way to Mr. Parker's class.

We reached the room and luckily, class had not started yet and Angela waved at me and looked at two seats beside her while grinning.

I tapped at Edward and pointed to him on where he could seat, he nodded.

I sat down right beside Angela, and Edward on my side.

Angela tore out a paper from her notebook and began scribbling on it.

_So what happened? _It said.

_**Nothing.**__** I mean I just showed him around.**_ I wrote back.

_Well, anything else? Did you encounter the giggle girls? _

I laughed, the giggle girls were Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley, the queens of gossip here in the school and the queens of giggle.

_**No more. **__**And no.**__** Thankfully, no giggle girls or they would've been shooting the face of impending doom on me.**_

Angela laughed and as if writing about them was a jinx, they did appear, laughing to themselves. Until they stopped dead on their tracks, looking at Edward, their faces suddenly filled with lust.

They were coming towards us. No specifically, towards Edward.

"Hello, I'm guessing you must be the new student?" Jessica started, a huge grin on her face.

Jessica glared at me, the glare telling me to introduce them to Edward. I immediately stood up.

"Edward, this is Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Lauren and Jessica, Edward Masen." I said, pointing to each person as I mentioned the name, then I went back to my seat.

"Yes. I am." Edward said, looking up. I can see the flirtatious look in Lauren's and Jessica's face. "Nice to meet you, Jessica, Lauren." He said looking at the two,

"The pleasure is all mine." Lauren said.

"With me as well." Jessica followed.

"Aristotle, right?" Jessica asked again, pertaining to what house he belongs, he nodded.

"Well, how are you seeing Chicago Greek Institute?" Lauren asked excitedly.

"I haven't seen the whole campus yet. But I hope to." He said nonchalantly.

"We can show you around." They both said together.

"No thank you. Bella Swan…she's already going show me around. "They both looked at me and glared. I couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. "Besides, I wouldn't want to discomfort you by letting you show me around when we have different schedules." Edward said with politeness.

"No, really, it's okay. I mean, we have a lot of spare time in our hands. We would really want to show you around." Lauren insisted.

"I'm really sorry. Bella already promised to show me around. It would be rude if I broke the promise since she's already doing me a favor." Edward said with an apologizing tone.

"Alright." Jessica and Lauren walked away, but not before giving me one last impending look of doom.


	8. Chapter 8

**Would you guys believe me if I said I was suffereing from a disease? Yes, I am! It's called Writer's Block. I tried my best to make this not as disappointing. I hope you like it. I personally think it's not that good. I'm sorry. Haha. I get to update now. it's summer here. Yey.**

**Bella is a bit gutsy in this story. Warning you for OOCness now. Alright? Thanks. :)**

**I need a BETA here, I don't want to burden my other BETA, Skweek too much, unless she's willing. :)**

* * *

"Angela." I muttered slowly.

"Yes, Bella?" She turned to me, curiosity etched in her face.

"I'm going to die." I said, placing my face in both my palms.

"Die? How so?" A look of disbelief is now dominant.

"Did you see that look of doom shot towards me? Ang I swear I will die." I started. "You are my best friend, you know what I love. I love white lilies and I really want to wear a white dress and remember love Chopin?" I said this in a hurried way.

"Why are you saying this to me? Of course I know all of those." She said, now quite amused. Edward was now sort of listening to this weird conversation, but I can't really tell because my back was facing him.

"It's for my funeral. I whispered to Angela.

She giggled at this. "Really Bella. Looks of doom are hardly enough to send you to your grave."

"Yes it is."

She sighed at she pointed at me while looking at something or someone over my shoulder.

"Is there a bug in my hair again?! Ang. Get it off. Get. It. Off." I said, panicked.

"No. There isn't." She said simply. "Please do not forget about our new comer."

I looked back to see Edward looking at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Bella, if it makes you feel…safer…I could go with them?" The last part sounded like a question though.

"But you don't want to." I closed my eyes and laughed.

"Honestly?" He uttered. "No." Then he scrunched up his face. "I'm trying to be as nice as I can but, the prospect of the both of them with me just seems unbearable." He looked at me with an apologetic look again.

"I know what you mean. Being with one of them is fine, but the both of them just well, spells doom, really. I've had it firsthand." I shuddered at the memory of spending the whole day with Jessica and Lauren. That whole time they were talking about men, bachelors and men in general. It was utterly dull. They are utterly dull. "And if you do go with them…one of them will be expecting an engagement ring soon." I grinned at him.

"Sorry, but I don't manage that way."

"Hah." I heard Angela say.

Mr. Varner entered our class, which cut our conversation short. We had a group project today about trigonometric functions that was due next week. He told us to group by preferences, I already knew who I wanted to be with. Angela and Edward. I saw Lauren and Jessica try to approach him once again, and I saw him decline them for the second time. And I saw another doom look sent to me.

One of my housemate, Alice Brandon walked up to me and said "Be careful" before winking and then dancing off to join her group, Rosalie Hale and Jasper Whitlock.

"What was that all about?" Angela asked me.

"Oh, the usual, Alice just warning me about my incoming death, nothing serious, really." I tried to say nonchalantly, but ended up with a full grin on my face.

"Bella. Stop being so silly. You are not going to die, alright?" Angela was smiling at me now, it was an amused smile. "Come on now Bella, Edward is waiting, best not prolong that." She said as she pulled me towards where Edward was sitting.

It was very awkward when we made our way to Edward. I could feel Lauren and Jessica staring at me evilly. As if willing me to keel over and die right there at the floor. Well I wish I could.

"Don't be so scared Bella, you're better than them." Edward said as we reached his table.

Okay, first he was being some Shakespeare..now he's a psychic. Wow.

I managed to grumble an "Erm..sure?" because I had no idea what to reply to him.

"I think it's best we get started before Mr. Varner catches us without nothing at hand." Angela said to break the tension. I looked at her and sent her a look of thank you and made a mental not to give her a hug later.

"Yes, I think we should." Was Edward's smooth reply.

So Angela began to tick off her suggestion with Edward and I occasionally voicing out some opinions until we decided on doing a set of sample problems on bearing under right triangles. It seems to be a topic that my classmates would be interested in.

"Alright, so we meet at the House study hall? That way we don't have to walk far and there are reference materials in arms reach." I suggested to Ang and Edward, who seems to be nodding in agreement.

"A fine idea Bells." Angela replied. And then the bell rings.

"I guess, I'll be following you the whole day today…" Edward said as the three of us stood up to head to our next class.

"Sciences next. Chemistry." Angela said pensively.

"Let's be hasty shall we? Ms. Pratt is not fond of latecomers." I reminded Angela and we hurriedly began to start walking towards the Sciences building. Sciences had a building to themselves because there were many branches that requires laboratory use.

"But of course." Angela replied. "When we're not in such a hurry, we'll tell you all the useful shortcuts and routes in here, Edward." She turned to Edward.

"Thank you Angela." He said curtly.

"No problem at all, Edward, anything for a fellow Aristotelian." Angela smiled.

"Wait." I said quickly, after remembering something. "Edward, we're you able to let Mr. Varner sign the slip?"

"Oh, I forgot." His eyes widened. "I'll run fast back." He grinned. "Don't worry I'm a fast runner." And with that, he was already sprinting on his way back to Mr. Varner's office.

"I guess we should wait for him here…" I told Angela.

"How about I go ahead to save us some seats in front, while you wait for Edward, that way I can also explain to Ms. Pratt that you're going to be a little late because you were showing a new student around. How about that?" Angela offered.

"I love you Ang." I told her and she smiled at me before she went off on her way to Chemistry.

I began to absentmindedly trace imaginary patterns on the cover of my Chemistry book while I waited for Edward to return.

Suddenly, I heard someone clear _her_ throat in front of me. It was Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. Uh-oh. I'm dying.

"What do you think you're doing Isabella?" Lauren spoke with so much venom in her voice.

"As far as I know, nothing illegal." I retorted as I tried not to falter in their equally venomous, demonic gaze.

"Oh stop trying to be all smart with us Isabella. We're talking about the new good-looking student." Jessica spoke up this time.

"Showing someone from your house is not a crime." I answered back.

"Whatever Isabella. Just stop trying to steal him away from us." Lauren spoke up again. They were taking turns.

"If he was your house mate maybe he would've asked you too. Alright? So don't blame me if I'm in Aristotle and he is. Alright? It's not my fault." I said back at them. As venomous as I can. "He's not yours alright. He's nobody's. Stop trying to act like you own him."

"If you know what's best for you Isabella. If you know what's best for you." Jessica sounded so menacing.

"I know what's best for me and what's not best for me. You two are not my mother so please don't meddle with my life by telling me what's best for me and what's not." I shot back at them. They back away a little from me and I saw them flash a very nice, very friendly looking smile towards me. Then they face towards something else. Or rather someone else.

It was Edward. They were pretending to be nice to me to get in Edward's good graces.

How low are they?

Anger began to seep through my body as I felt tears coming. I fought them and just smiled as congenial as they did.

"I hope you now know that French of hello! I'm so glad to have helped you two." I told them as pleasantly as possible through gritted teeth. I was so glad when I was them finally pass Edward, but not after they waved at him and smile as flirtatiously as possible.

"I take it that you dislike those two girls." Edward told me as soon as he got near me.

"Yes. Very much." I said as we began to walk. "You're good at reading people." I told him.

"I've been told that many times, but on the contrary, I find you very difficult to read." He told me, and I begin to feel a blush creep up.

"It can be quite frustrating really." He told me.

"Oh, but you tend to read me accurately. You have twice now." I pointed out.

"I just heard the venom in your voice when they were talking to you." He answered back to me. "Then I thought, I'd hate to be those two." He chuckled. I laughed.

"They just tend to…infuriate me. I guess for me, they're too superficial." I explained.

"I see ."

"Yes." I said as we finally reached the Sciences building.

"So this is the Sciences building." He said as he looked at the building left and right.

"I love this building. So much things to learn and discover I guess." I shared.

"True," He told me as we stopped in front of a door with the brass sign that says CHEMISTRY.

"Well, here we are."

"I guess so." And I pull down the handle.


	9. Chapter 9

Dear Readers,

As you all have noticed, I've stopped updating years ago, and this is due to the fact that I have lost interest in the Twilight Saga, however, I do believe that some of the plotlines I've made are quite nice to just throw away, so I would like to invite people who are interested to adopt and continue my stories.

Please feel free to email me and correspond with me regarding this matter, I'm more than happy to give up the story to you, should you be willing to finish it. My email address is posted in my profile, don't hesitate.

To those who will adopt this, thank you. Check my page for more stories.

**Nix.**


End file.
